Bedroom
by Kenzeira
Summary: Ada hal lebih nikmat yang bisa dilakukan di atas ranjang selain bersanggama. [JeanEre, Psychological, AU] Special for Fvvn.


**Peringatan** : Yaoi/BL/slash; JeanEre; **psychological** ; Eren-centric; dark romance; sadomasokhisme; OOC?; alternate universe.

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **BEDROOM**

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **Didedikasikan untuk Fvvn**

 **.**

 _[Ada hal lebih nikmat yang bisa dilakukan di atas ranjang selain bersanggama.]_

 **.**

* * *

Eren menguap.

Punggung bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Kepala menengadah, menatap langit-langit kamar. Bunyi _ting!_ terdengar satu kali. Eren menggeliat pelan. Sepasang mata kembali fokus pada layar di hadapan. Di sana terpampang pesan yang dikirim melalui jejaring sosial oleh kekasihnya. Ia mengerjap. Membaca sekilas lalu tertawa kecil.

 **KirschteinJean** : Aku lupa memberikan ciuman selamat pagi. Jangan katakan kau sengaja melakukannya.

Jean bukan tipikal kekasih ideal yang diidam-idamkan perempuan. Lelaki itu pemarah, dia bisa marah di mana saja—kapan saja. Kalau sudah marah bisa berteriak-teriak tanpa peduli situasi serta kondisi. Jean juga tidak sabaran, sedikit kasar dan ceroboh. Tapi Eren bukan perempuan. Ia laki-laki. Dan Jean tidak terlalu buruk bagi kaum homoseksual. Dia seksi, memiliki energi besar seperti kuda.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keperkasaan lelaki berdarah Perancis itu saat bergulat di atas ranjang. Eren bahkan tidak bisa mengimbangi, sama sekali.

Eren memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Ia menghela napas. Sudut mata melirik tajam pada jam dinding. Baru pukul sembilan pagi dan ia sudah menguap empat kali. Bagus sekali. Eren memijat kening, pusing karena kurang tidur. Ia melangkah gontai ke arah dapur, mengabaikan sejenak komputer yang masih menyala. Sesendok serbuk kopi masuk ke dalam gelas mungil, lalu satu sendok lagi. Tak ada tambahan gula. Akhir-akhir ini Eren suka kopi pahit. Air panas dituangkan. Denting suara sendok dan gelas terdengar saat ia mengaduk-ngaduk.

Ketika hendak berbalik, kakinya entah bagaimana bisa terpeleset. Segelas kopi dalam genggaman mengapung sesaat sebelum akhirnya pecah di atas lantai. Eren hampir jatuh, namun keseimbangan masih terjaga. Ia melenguh memandang tumpahan kopi yang berceceran mengotori lantai. Tanpa berhati-hati, ia berjongkok dan meraih serpihan demi serpihan gelas kaca yang pecah untuk dikumpulkan. Jari telunjuk tergores sedikit. Tidak sakit, hanya kaget.

Eren memperhatikan jarinya sendiri yang meneteskan darah. Hendak ia jilat dan lumat namun urung. Jari sobek itu menyapu lantai, mempertemukan darah dengan tumpahan kopi, baru kemudian ia jilat lalu lumat. Pahit. Asin. Eren menyesapnya. Mata terpejam perlahan, bulu-bulu lentik mengibas. Nikmat.

Kopi dengan darah memang perpaduan yang nikmat. Seperti rasa ciuman menjelang petang, saat matahari mulai mengantuk dan memilih menyingkir untuk tidur.

Siapa … siapa yang mencium paksa bibirnya kala itu?

Eren membuka mata. Ada segaris noda merah di bawah meja makan. Merah yang gelap, seumpama darah mengental hendak kering dan menghitam. _Tapi itu bukan darah_. Eren meyakinkan dalam hati. Ia ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri agar darah yang banyak menetes-netes memenuhi lantai, berdansa bersama kopi, untuk kemudian ia sesap kembali dengan rakus. Ia tidak segila itu.

Kesadaran sepenuhnya pulih. Eren menyapu serpihan gelas kaca, tumpahan kopi dilap dengan kain pel. Ia membuat kopi baru, kali ini menambahkan sedikit gula. Kopi pahit mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Eren ingin bebas. Ia tidak mau terus-menerus terpenjara, tidak mau menjadi kekasih yang tak ada guna. Ia tak bermaksud berselingkuh dari Jean. Jean barangkali kekasih yang buruk, tapi itu sudah tidak jadi masalah sekarang. Ia tidak mau mengingat seseorang itu, yang mengingatkannya pada kopi pahit.

Eren kembali ke kamar. Kopi dengan sedikit gula ditaruh di samping komputer. Kembali, ditatapnya layar di depan. Kertas digital masih putih, belum ada coretan kata terlebih kalimat. Sebelum kantuk lagi-lagi menyerang, diteguknya kopi terburu-buru. Panas. Terlalu panas. Membuat lidahnya seperti meleleh lalu berubah kasar.

Dari mana ia harus memulai?

 _Lelaki itu menguap._

Eren menimang-nimang, kemudian memutuskan untuk menggantinya. Lelaki mana yang menguap di jam sepuluh siang? Ia mengerjap satu kali. Oh, oh. Tentu saja dirinya sendiri. Tapi kalimat itu dirasa tak pantas untuk sebuah pembukaan cerpen. Kalimat semacam itu akan membuat pembaca ikut menguap lalu tidur bahkan sebelum membaca kalimat selanjutnya.

 _Lelaki itu menatap jam dinding._

Untuk apa? Eren berpikir. Memastikan waktu mereka cukup untuk membaca cerita pendek kurang lebih delapan lembar tanpa harus terganggu oleh hal-hal tidak penting. Menguap misalnya? Menguap membuat seseorang berhasrat untuk menyeduh kopi. Dan menyeduh kopi dilakukan kurang lebih tiga sampai lima menit. Itu memakan waktu. Belum lagi jika kopi itu tumpah, gelasnya pecah. Hmm.

Eren mengangguk. Setiap kepala harus mempertimbangkan waktu sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Setiap kepala bahkan hidup dan bernapas bersama waktu. Satu kepala mati, waktu tidak berhenti, sebab masih banyak kepala-kepala egois lain yang menghambur-hamburkan dan masih ingin merepotkan waktu. Eren tersenyum senang. Ia baru saja menemukan pembukaan kalimat sebuah cerita pendek, pembukaan yang brilian.

Suara tuts terdengar cepat, memenuhi ruang kamar. Samar-samar hidungnya membaui aroma persanggamaan—aroma yang bersumber dari atas ranjang. Ia mencoba tak acuh. Bagian itu bisa dibereskan nanti setelah karya luar biasanya selesai—atau saat Jean pulang. Di menit ke dua puluh, kopi kembali disambar. Meneguk cepat. Jari-jemari menari-nari lagi. Lincah tanpa kendala. Mata hijaunya yang bulat besar bolak-balik dari kanan ke kiri. Menjaring kesalahan penulisan. Bolak-balik lagi.

Lagi. Seumpama pesawat ulang-alik.

 _Kenapa semua orang mudah sekali diperbudak cinta?_

 _Tik_. Suara pertemuan jari-jemari dengan tuts berhenti terdengar. Eren memandang kosong. Ia menulis pertanyaan yang cerdas di pertengahan cerita. Tapi untuk apa pertanyaan itu? Eren merenung. Barangkali karena semua orang terlalu naif, menganggap bahwa cinta ialah hakikat keberadaan setiap kepala. Eren tertawa lalu tersendak oleh tawanya sendiri.

 _Tentu saja karena mereka tidak lebih pintar dari cinta._

Pertanyaan dan jawaban itu ia tujukan untuk mereka yang pernah hidup—yang membunuh diri sendiri karena satu alasan; cinta. Tapi mereka tentu sudah mati. Orang mati tidak hidup. Orang mati tidak membaca. Mereka tidak tahu betapa idiotnya mereka karena telah mengorbankan kehidupan hanya demi cinta.

Eren tertawa lagi. Mereka terlalu tolol. Dan mereka yang terlalu tolol itu tidak akan pernah tahu betapa brilian apa yang kini tengah ditulisnya. Tak ada keraguan. Ia melanjutkan.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang terbunuh—_

Jari-jemari tak sanggup melanjutkan tatkala seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Eren terkesiap. Sosok di belakangnya tertawa. Menggelegar. Eren memejamkan mata saat lidah menyapu lehernya. Suara desah napas berat sosok itu terdengar jelas. Bibirnya dibebaskan, tak lagi dibungkam. Ia mengambil napas banyak-banyak.

"Jean!"

Yang dibentak kembali tertawa.

"Aku tegang, Eren. Luangkan waktumu sebentar. Istirahat tinggal setengah jam lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Eren melirik jam dinding. Pukul dua belas. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk dan menulis? Jean mengebut kembali ke rumah hanya demi mengatasi ereksinya. Bagus sekali. Kekasih yang benar-benar ideal. Kalimat-kalimat brilian berterbangan entah ke mana. Ia kehilangan fokus karena kedatangan Jean yang tiba-tiba. Eren tahu berdebat dengan lelaki bertenaga kuda tapi berotak ulat sama sekali bukan pilihan tepat. Segala logika selalu dipatahkan oleh celotehan Jean yang menyebalkan.

Jean tersenyum lebar saat tangan terampil Eren membuka sabuknya. Lalu pengait celana. Lalu resleting. Lalu merosot. Celana boxer dan celana dalam bernasib sama. Tangan dengan jari-jemari lentik itu memainkan kejantananya. Jean mengernyit. Wajah Eren terasa hampa. Jean menarik rambut cokelat Eren, membuatnya menengadah.

"Gunakan mulutmu, Eren."

Eren tak banyak bicara. Ia mengecup ujung kejantanan kekasihnya. Lalu mengulum. Jean mendesah-desah sebelum akhirnya klimaks di menit ke lima belas. Eren meneguknya. Sisa-sisa yang tercecer di bibir disingkirkan bujari. Pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Jean."

Jean memakai kembali celana. Lelaki itu menatap heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eren menghela napas. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah cerita pendek yang belum usai. _Orang-orang yang terbunuh_ —apa? Kata apa yang harus ditulis untuk melengkapi kalimat itu? Eren meremas rambutnya sendiri. Jean tak pernah sesialan ini.

"Kau brengsek. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Jean marah besar setelah Eren berkata demikian. Ia didorong kasar ke tempat tidur. Ditampar. Dicekik. Tak ada yang bisa Eren lakukan. Beginilah Jean ketika sedang marah. Selalu ada darah di setiap pergumulan. Eren berteriak dalam kehampaan. Air matanya menetes. Kedua tangan mencengkram seprai. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

 _Lalu bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang terbunuh—karena cinta?_

Jean meracau di atas tubuhnya. Eren merintih kesakitan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa apa tanpa aku, Eren?! Kau hanya akan tersiksa! Lebih-lebih jika kau kembali pada pria sialan itu!"

Pergumulan selesai. Bercak-bercak kemerahan mengotori seprai. Eren tak mampu bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Pinggangnya seperti patah. Ia hanya bisa merangkak. Matanya yang sayu memandang lemah ke arah Jean yang tengah membersihkan kejantanan dengan tisu. Eren berkedip.

Siapa … siapa pria sialan yang dimaksud Jean?

"Sial. Aku akan terlambat."

 _Siapa yang terbunuh karena cinta?_

"Jean …"

Lelaki itu menoleh, menatap tajam namun penuh tanya.

"Tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi bekerja. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Jean tidak pergi bekerja. Lelaki itu tidak keluar rumah. Jean bahkan memandikannya, menggosok punggungnya, mengeramas rambutnya. Dan mengobati lukanya. Eren tidak mengerti, tapi ia selalu menyukai bagian ini. Tidak apa-apa. Darah dan kopi itu nikmat. Darah dalam persanggamaan jauh lebih nikmat. Eren tidak membenci perlakuan Jean ketika sedang kehilangan kontrol diri. Tidak ada yang tidak ia suka dari Jean.

"Kau belum mematikan komputermu."

Eren bergelung nyaman di dada Jean. Keduanya tengah duduk di sofa. Selimut menutupi sebagian tubuh. Coklat hangat mengepul di atas meja. Televisi di hadapan menyala, menayangkan drama picisan. Helai rambutnya diusap lembut oleh tangan yang lebih besar. Eren memejamkan mata.

"Aku belum selesai. Biarkan saja."

Hening yang cukup lama. Suara tawa terdengar samar-samar dari arah televisi.

"Eren, kau belum mematikan komputermu."

Eren tak menyahut. Jean agak keras kepala.

"Jean, menurutmu siapa orang yang terbunuh karena cinta?"

"Apakah pertanyaan itu penting?"

"Tidak."

Jean mengganti saluran televisi. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Brengsek. Sesekali bantulah aku berpikir. Selama ini aku selalu membantumu saat kau ereksi."

Jean diam sejenak. Barangkali tengah berpikir. Eren ikut diam. Berpikir. Acara televisi menjadi tidak begitu penting. Jean mengusik kenyamanannya. Lelaki itu bergerak, mengganti posisi duduk. Eren tidak lagi bersandar di dada Jean. Kini kepalanya bersandar di bahu lelaki itu. Jean mengganti-ganti saluran. Tak lama setelah itu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

"Mereka yang hidup tapi tak hidup? Entahlah. Aku tidak suka berpikir keras."

Hidup tapi tak hidup. Eren memikirkan jawaban dari Jean. Ia tidak mengira kekasihnya akan mengeluarkan jawaban sekompleks itu.

"Apakah menurutmu aku termasuk bagian dari hidup tapi tak hidup?"

"Apa kau merasa terbunuh?" Jean membalas pertanyaan.

Eren berpikir. "Tidak. Aku … justru aku merasa sebaliknya."

"Kau membunuhku, begitu?"

"Aku tak hidup tapi merasa hidup."

Jean tertawa. "Jadi selama ini aku bersetubuh dengan hantu? Omong kosong! Eren, tidak akan pernah ada yang mengerti apa maksud di balik tulisanmu. Kau terlalu mengada-ngada."

"Tapi aku mendapat penghargaan, Jean. Dan itu berarti mereka memahami apa yang aku tulis."

"Aku tidak ingat kau mendapat penghargaan. Kau yakin kau tidak sedang berkhayal?"

Eren terdiam. Ajaibnya ia sendiri tidak yakin. Seingatnya ia memang mendapat penghargaan kepenulisan setahun lalu yang diadakan di Festival Frankfurt, ia hadir di sana sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari Jerman. Tidak mungkin ia mengada-ngada. Atau Jean pelupa? Mustahil. Eren meneguk ludah. Kebenaran dan kebohongan tiba-tiba buram dan melebur menjadi satu.

"Jean, bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang kutanyakan barusan adalah untuk tulisanku yang belum selesai?"

"Entahlah." Sepasang mata Jean terfokus ke layar televivi. "Sepertinya kau pernah bertanya hal serupa perihal tulisanmu."

Eren pelupa. Ia mengkhayal mengenai penghargaan yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan di Festival Frankfurt. Ia terus mengkhayal mendapat penghargaan bergengsi itu sampai ia lupa bahwa itu hanya khayalan. Bagus sekali. Eren tertawa. Yang seperti itu tentu saja tidak mungkin terjadi. Pada kenyataannya dia memang mendapatkan penghargaan.

Tapi … benarkah demikian? Eren menggigit bibir. Ia bahkan meragukan kebenaran itu.

"Jean, aku melihat segaris noda merah di bawah meja makan. Tahukah kau—"

Jean melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Hidung mengendus bau sampo. Kecupan di pipi diterima tak lama kemudian. Jean memeluknya. Erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah aman," katanya.

"A-Apa? Aman dari apa?"

"Kau menghabisi pria itu, Eren. Kau membunuhnya."

Eren menjauhkan tubuh. Ia memandang penuh tanya. Jean tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya. Lelaki itu tidak menjelaskan apa-apa. Jean hanya memandangnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman kasar di bibirnya. Eren memberontak. Kepalanya terkantuk tangan sofa. Jean semakin liar. Tak hanya bibir, leher juga menjadi incaran. Eren tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya bisa mendesah-desah.

Akan tetapi, akibat dari perbuatan Jean, Eren jadi mengingat sesuatu.

Ia ingat pernah berada di posisi seperti ini. Dicium paksa. Diraba-raba oleh tangan dan bibir yang bukan milik Jean. Tubuhnya diseret ke atas tempat tidur. Dianiaya. Diperkosa. Eren tidak tahu di mana letak adegan ketika saat-saat ia membunuh pria itu. Pria itu … siapa? Eren mengerjap. Sadar Jean sudah tak lagi menyerangnya.

"A-Aku membunuh orang?"

"Ya. Kau membunuhnya. Di atas tempat tidur kita."

"Siapa? J-Jean … beritahu aku, siapa yang aku bunuh."

Jean menangkup wajahnya. Senyuman hangat tiba-tiba terbit di wajah lelaki Perancis itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya. Lupakan saja."

"Segaris noda merah itu … _darah_ _itu_ … bagaimana bisa … ada di bawah meja makan?"

Jean tidak menjawab. Lelaki itu mengecupnya dan memejamkan mata. Membuat Eren sejenak merasa tenang.

Pintu tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Beberapa pria berseragam polisi datang menyerbu.

"Eren Yeager, kami menahan Anda atas tuduhan pembunuhan yang Anda lakukan pada Levi Ackerman." Seorang polisi bicara seraya menunjukkan surat izin penangkapan. Eren diseret paksa. Kedua tangannya diborgol.

 _Levi Ackerman_ … siapa? Siapa pria bernama Levi itu?! Siapa pria yang mencengram rambutnya—pria bermata hitam kelabu … kulitnya seputih salju. Pucat. Wajah marah. Eren terkesiap. Pria itu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Si pria sialan yang dimaksud Jean.

Ia berteriak minta tolong pada Jean. Tapi Jean …

… lelaki itu hanya berdiri mematung dengan wajah hampa.

Wajah hampa … yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Wajah hampa sesaat setelah memergoki Eren tengah bergumul dengan pria lain di atas tempat tidur mereka. Wajah hampa yang juga ditunjukkan sesaat setelah menghajar kepala pria itu dengan guci besar yang tersimpan di sudut tembok hingga meregang nyawa.

Eren menahan napas. Mengerjap. Wajahnya sama hampa.

 _Tidak_.

Bukan Eren yang membunuh Levi. Jean yang membunuhnya. Ingatannya dimanipulasi. Eren tertohok. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan kenyataan itu. Betapa kebenaran dan kebohongan benar-benar melebur menjadi satu. Eren tak mampu membedakannya. Tapi darah siapa yang ada di bawah meja makan? Pertanyaan itu belum terjawab.

Tiba-tiba indera pengelihatannya ditutup.

Eren mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan yang menutup matanya. Saat tangan itu berhasil disingkirkan, sosok Jean muncul menyamarkan apa yang ada. Jean tersenyum lebar.

"Jean?"

Lelaki itu mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari duduk di depan komputer?"

Eren mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia mematung memandang kertas digital yang masih kosong di hadapan.

"Hari ini aku ingin makan siang bersamamu. Makan siang di tempat kerja tidak nikmat."

"Jean, dengar, aku baru saja dituduh membunuh seseorang!"

"Kau bermimpi di siang bolong?"

Jean tertawa. Tanpa menunggu Eren kembali bicara, lelaki itu menariknya paksa untuk melangkah menuju dapur. Eren membuat omelet dan jus tomat. Keduanya menikmati makan siang bersama di meja makan. Tapi mata Eren tak sanggup beralih dari segaris noda darah di lantai tepat di bawah meja makan yang transparan.

"Jean, di bawah—"

Jean memotong cepat. "Itu bukan darah, Eren. Itu jus tomat yang tercecer kemarin, yang tidak sempat kau bersihkan."

Tapi itu bukan _tercecer_. Garis merah kehitaman yang mengental itu diukir sedemikian rupa, bukan akibat tumpahan sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan bercak bulat acak di atas lantai. Eren ingin menyela. Jean menatapnya. Tatapan dalam yang memaksanya untuk memuntahkan sebagian ingatan asing.

Seorang pria datang. Merangsek masuk, mencium paksa. Membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Hendak menidurinya. Ia menendang lelaki itu. Merangkak cepat menuju pintu—namun tangannya ditarik. Dibaringkan kembali. Dicium kembali. Ia berusaha menendang lagi. Merangkak lagi. Kali ini ke sudut tembok. Guci besar diangkat. Dijatuhkan tepat di atas kepala si pria. Si pria tewas seketika. Ia berlari ke dapur. Duduk memeluk lutut dan menulis pesan dengan darah di atas lantai. Ia belum selesai menulisnya sebab kekasihnya tiba-tiba datang.

Ingatan berhenti sampai di situ.

Eren tertawa.

"Eren, kau kenapa?"

Eren meneguk jus tomat rakus. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru saja mendapatkan ide cerita yang menarik untuk ditulis."

… _demi menyamarkan tragedi sebenarnya, ia dan kekasihnya mengatur kembali posisi dapur dan kamar._ Sempurna!

"Jean, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang akan aku tanyakan soal noda merah di bawah meja makan ini?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya kau pernah bertanya hal serupa tadi pagi."

Eren tidak bicara lagi. Ia sibuk menikmati omelet tanpa menyadari senyum ganjil yang terlukis pada wajah sosok di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end)**

* * *

 **11:33 – 20/11/15**

 **a/n: dobel twist /ngek/ puun, maaf ya kalo lo nunggu fic ini kelar sampe bulukan. btw hari ini genap tiga tahun gue gabung di ffn /gaknanya**

 **review? :3**


End file.
